Irresistible Pheromones
by HottieXOXO
Summary: Rachel is a new student at William Mckinley High. She has a rare condition that makes her irresistible to women. The thing is Rachel is picky. Rachel/Quinn, Rachel/Cassandra Warning: Femslash, AU, G!P, girl!peen


**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Note: This will be told from Rachel's POV and contains Rachel G!P.**

* * *

**_Title: Irresistible Pheromones_**

**_Summary: Rachel is a new student and tries to adjust. She has a rare condition that makes her irresistible to women. Thing is Rachel is picky. Warning: Femslash, AU, G!P, girl!peen, were!peen, futa (Or whatever you want to call it.)_**

**_Rating: NC-17 (No minors!)_**

* * *

**Background**

My clock that was lying by my bed side jolted me awake. Like I do every morning, I wanted to smash the clock to pieces for nearly giving me a heart attack. I slammed the button harder than necessary and got out of bed. I nearly stepped on my dog, Thunder. He always lies by my side in the morning because he knows I give him a treat every day when I wake up. Thunder is a grey and white Husky with blue eyes.

As he sees me getting up, he perks up and wags his tail happily, knowing our morning routine. "Hold on boy. I need to pee." I said.

After using the bathroom and giving Thunder his cookie, I popped in my workout video and did my cardio.

Thunder usually is pretty good at not bothering me when I'm working out but it seemed he was extra clingy today. I almost kicked him a couple times when he moved behind me.

After a little over an hour, I finished and went to get ready for school. When I turned on the bathroom fan, I was hit with a cold blast of air. The sweat that I was drenched in was making me feel chilly. After peeling my clothes off, I admired my muscles.

I am not one of those shallow people that think they are the greatest thing but I know when to appreciate. I had a six pack and my biceps had a bulge.

I turned the shower on and got in. I held in a yell when the freezing water sped up my heart beat. I was never patient. I grabbed my bar of Old Spice soap and washed away. I then washed my hair with axe shampoo and conditioner.

After an hour finishing up in the shower, I dried off and got dressed in a white V-neck tee, blue jeans and dark brown boots. I went to my dresser to retrieve my grey stainless steel watch and diamond earring studs.

I began stretching my legs, trying to get my jeans to breathe a little. They felt tight and I needed to break them in since they were new.

In the bathroom, I began to style my hair. My hair has a faux cut. My dads weren't too fond of it but got use to it. After all the compliments I got, mostly from women, I decided to stay with this haircut. I made a mental note to go to the store to buy more mousse. My hair has very high maintenance.

After I deemed it perfect, I looked down and my face fell. "That's noticeable." I mumbled. I could clearly see the bulge in my pants, more specifically, my groin area. I huffed. These pants were new and I never tried them on. I quickly got dressed in another pair of dark blue jeans. Thunder was watching me the whole time.

When that was settled, I went downstairs and was happy to see that there were waffles. I fed left over scraps to Thunder before giving him his real breakfast. "Wish me luck boy?" Thunder didn't even look up, still engrossed in his meal.

Before putting on body spray, I brushed my teeth and made sure they were spotless and minty fresh. I was happy to see my pearly white straight teeth. I looked at my watch and decided to head out. I put on my black leather jacket, grabbed my book bag, my keys and my helmet.

I drive a silver ducati superbike. My dads bought it for me for my birthday last year. I started the ignition and winced when the loud roar came. The neighbors will surely be displeased. I smiled when I heard Thunder barking madly at the sound of my bike.

When I arrived at school, I parked my bike in one of the stalls in the student parking lot. It was just my luck that I stepped in a deep puddle. That would explain why the space was empty. The streets were drenched from the rainfall last night.

Everyone was staring at me as I was gathering my things. I think they were trying to figure out who I was. I heard them whispering when I took off my helmet. I don't know what they were whispering but I didn't care much. I fixed my hair back to the way it was.

My mind was preoccupied with surviving high school. I'm a senior this year and dreaded of the amount of work I would have to do to catch up.

When I arrived at the main office, the activity was pretty dull. There was one guy sitting in a chair off to the side looking bored as heck.

There was an older woman sitting behind her desk typing away. I cleared my throat and said, "Hi. I'm new here. I just transferred from Washington."

The woman looked up with a displeased look. Clearly she didn't like me interrupting her. _Woof_, I thought.

"Fill these out." She fairly shoved the papers at me. I was confused. I didn't know I had to fill out paperwork. I thought that was already done.

I took a seat and began. I never understood why the school needed to know my nationality. What difference would that make? Would they kick me out? I shrugged and wrote in mixed. There was no option for mixed so I wrote it in. Apparently this school doesn't know you can be more than one race.

When I got to the Sex part, I smiled. I checked in both: female and male. It was always funny to get asked about that. My dads hated it when I do that but I always get a good laugh.

When I finished, I handed the papers back to the cranky old woman. She didn't even look through it to see that I checked both boxes. She handed me my schedule and proceeded typing. "Nice talking to you." I said. I stuffed my schedule in my pocket and looked to find my locker.

I was happy to have a top locker. I put my helmet and other unneeded materials before slamming it shut. I tried pulling out my schedule out of my pocket but loose change came out with it, making it rain money. I saw one coin roll behind a vending machine. I walked over and bent down, trying to see where exactly it was. "Shit. That was a quarter too." I heard chuckles from a nearby crowd that saw the whole thing.

I got down on my hands and knees before reaching over it blindly. My face grimaced as I felt gross things. I wouldn't do this for a dime but it was a quarter. Finally, I got a hold of it.

"What are you doing?" I heard a harsh voice ask.

My head whipped up to see a gorgeous woman wearing a disapproving look with her hands on her hips. Her blond hair fell in loose waves to her lower back, giving her a wild look. Her gaze looked like they could blast you to smithereens.

Seeing that look on her face made me feel a mixture of fear and arousal. I was happy that I changed my jeans; otherwise, the zipper would have popped. "I-I…I dropped something in the back here." I gestured behind the machine.

The blonde woman's eyes narrowed. I discreetly pulled my leg up to cover my boner. I made a quick note that this woman was definitely not a student.

A young guy who looked to be a freshman ran up to her, "Ms. July-"

The blonde woman held her hand up. "I am busy Derek." The guy walked away with a look of fear in his eyes.

Ms. July, as I now know her of, sharply said "Get up."

I obeyed immediately, not wanting to get on her bad side. "Come with me." She said and walked off, not seeing if I would follow her. I guess she assumed that I would.

As I was following her, I heard a group of guys say, "Looks like Cassie has a new sex toy."

* * *

***If you want a better idea of Rachel's hairstyle, there is a link on my profile that you can view.***

**I will be doing another story with Rachel as a vampire. It will be a Vampire Diaries Crossover.**

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
